Light emitting diodes are becoming increasingly prevalent for a variety of lighting functions. They are low cost in terms of use electricity, and now come in a variety of different colors. Not only are they useful in flashlights and automotive uses, but they find additional uses on a regular basis since their cost to operate, brightness, and low heat generation make them useful in a variety of applications.
It would be useful to have an LED light bulb that may be used in emergency and non-emergency situations to visually identify a condition of interest, and optionally identify that condition with a particular building, or room within a building.